


Meanwhile, in a parallel universe...

by Mega_Ditto, Mika_x_Nagisa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, But no one dies, Canon Compliant, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Slow Burn, They/Them for Pidge, black paladin lance?kinda?, except a ton of galran soldiers, except in the other universe, he doesn't know?, its a wild ride, long fic, lots of stuff happened, no one dies, or does he?, so shiro lives another fic, tags are subject to change, yellow paladin keith?kinda?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_Ditto/pseuds/Mega_Ditto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_x_Nagisa/pseuds/Mika_x_Nagisa
Summary: Keith and Lance from an alternate universe are stuck with team voltron, angst and other things ensue as their different personalties, and different.... world views, clash.





	1. Space is weird

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to tell you guys now, klance will not be the main focus of the story and will mostly only be hinted at for the two dorks in-universe. However, this could change AND the alternate universe Keith and Lance will have a relationship (but their keeping it on the down low).  
> [My tumblr](https://mega-ditto-3.tumblr.com/)

If you told the team yesterday that they would meet people from another dimension, they…..  
Might’ve actually believed you.  
Space is weird.  
Though, it actually happening? It was-for lack of a better word- really.... Weird.  
Another Lance was sitting across the length of the dining hall table far away from the team, his expression stoic and unwavering, while cowering next to him- A Keith look-alike - was glancing around nervously and looked like he was two seconds away from bolting(again).  
“We’re not going to hurt either of you,” Shiro stated calmly, pointedly glancing at their Keith, ”but we do have…. A few questions, I’m sure you two can understand that.” Keith-no-Other Keith, didn’t seem satisfied with that answer but had stopped fidgeting.  
“Who are you?” “Yeah, and how the quiznak did you even get in here?” “And, perhaps, where did you learned to fight like that?”

*****

Starting from the beginning. Hunk and Pidge were sitting in the common room when it happened. There was no flash of light or weird noise, they just kinda weren't there  
-and then, poof, they were, Other Lance and Other Keith... With paladin armor on.  
Other Keith was wearing the yellow paladin armour and looked around slightly dazed, like he hit his head or something. Other Lance, who looked to be a bit shorter than hunk remembered, wore the black armour and, after recovering quickly, looked towards the two in the room. His eyes calculating.  
“Hunk.” Lance said, his voice steady,  
“Uuhhhhh….. Yeah, buddy?”  
Other Lance raised an eyebrow, unamused. “Why are you wearing Katie’s headband?”  
Pidge cringed at the name.  
“L-lance… something doesn’t f-feel right?...” Other Keith stuttered anxiously, looking around and stepping into Lance’s personal space subconsciously.  
“Yeah… Something’s off...” he glanced back towards Other Keith, unfazed by the closeness.  
“Well, maybe it’s because you- somehow- appeared out of thin air!” Pidge threw up her hands in exasperation.  
“What do you guys mea-” Hunk didn’t get to finish his sentence, 

Because Keith and Lance walked in. 

The argument they had been having beforehand (“i’m just sayin, Keith, you gotta work on your people skills-" "Yeah?! Well maybe you should work on being quiet?!”) had died in their throats upon recognizing the unfamiliar-familiar people in the room. No one moved. And for what was an unimaginable amount of time(especially with the presence of two Lance’s), the room was silent.  
Other Keith grew uneasy.  
Lance turned towards Hunk and Pidge with a low whistle, “Whoa, I have to admit, you guys outdid yourselves” he said as he chuckled “ The likeness is uncanny, but did you really have to make a statue of Keith too?”  
Other Keith flinched at being pointed out.  
Other Lance seemed to recover from his shock and frowned “Am I really that stupid here? That’s disappointing.”  
Lance strolled forward animatedly, unfazed by the supposed ‘statues’ liveliness, “Hey! I’m plenty smart, shorty!”  
“Who are you?!” Keith frowned, catching up to Lance, directing his glare at his other self.  
Other Keith stepped back, looking anywhere but his counterparts eyes, trembling in place.Other Lance stepped in front of him protectively, with the red and blue paladins pausing not 3 feet away from them.  
And just as Other Lance was about to reply (and as if it felt like things could not get anymore confusing) Shiro walked in, Allura and Coran in tow. The three paused in the doorway, unsure what was going on.  
Coran seemingly teleported behind Pidge and pat her on the back.  
“Pidge, although unethical, I commend your creativity of making clones for training!” He stated cheerfully.  
“C-c-clones?” Other Keith looked at Lance curiously, still on edge. The two then looked towards the other new arrivals, still in the doorway, and Other Keith gasped at them.  
“Shiro?!” Other Lance squawked.  
“Th-that can-n’t be- y-ou’re dead!” Other Keith’s eyes widened, welling with tears, and his body shuddered, “S-sorry! I-I c-can’t- I-I um-Bye!” Other Keith hiccuped, tears falling fast down his cheeks as he sped out the nearest exit.  
“No- Keith, wait!” Other Lance turned to chase after him, but was halted, when his other self held his shoulder back and the new arrival scowled.  
“Hey, Don’t leave yet handsome! We want some answers first”.  
Other Lance grabbed the hand holding him, while Lance let out a noise of surprise, as he was flipped over his double’s shoulder. His back making contact with the cold castle floor.  
“I don’t care about what you want.” He spat harshly, heading to where Other Keith had ran out.  
“Hey” Other Lance looked towards Keith (on instinct?) and was met with a fist to his face.  
Other Lance stumbled back, holding his bloody nose.  
“Yeah! Go Keith! Beat the crap outta that jerk!” Lance cheered, still lying on the floor dramatically.  
Other Lance wiped his nose and looked at Keith with a mix of betrayal and anger in his eyes.  
The both of them going into a fighting stance as Other Lance reached where his bayard would appear, stretching his fingers threateningly.  
He plastered on a very Lance like smirk “Yeah, Keith “ his eyes narrowed dangerously  
“come ‘beat me up’ ”

“Enough you two.” Shiro, ever the voice of reason, commanded tiredly.

*****

-Not the best way to start things.  
Other Lance was instructed to go find Other Keith and ‘bring him to the dining hall when he has calmed down enough’ so they could all sort things out. Keith had insisted that they needed to be watched, but at Other Lance’s nearly tangible respect for Shiro, the majority decided against it.  
Much to Lance’s and Keith’s dismay. They filtered into the dining hall, awkwardly waiting for the ‘Other’s’ return. 

“Ok, but just so we’re all clear, Pidge,” Coran looked towards the girl in question “those aren’t clones that you made, correct?” “Of course not! And even if I ever tried to make any-” she said, ignoring Keith’s confused “Wait what-” “My clones would be waaay more accurate.” Pidge folded her arms and pouts. Hunk put on a thoughtful expression “Yeah, that Keith seemed a bit more sensitive...” “I don’t know man, you gotta look at this from their perspective.”. Allura nods her head in agreement to Lance’s statement. “Yes, I am sure that we would have similar reaction too, if we were in their… situation” she glances to Shiro anxiously.  
“But what if they’re galra spies?” Keith accused. “They could be planting a bomb or something!” “Pidge, Hunk,” the two straighten at the Princess’s accusing tone, “you two were the only ones in the common room when they arrived, yes? Do you happen to know why they are here?”  
Pidge shook her head, “No. But if they really did want to plant a bomb, or were working for our enemy, I doubt they would have wanted their arrival to be seen.”  
“They just kinda.. materialized from nothing? It was weird and they both seemed dizzy from it.” Hunk recalled, remembering the expression Other Keith had.  
Lance huffed, “Not dizzy enough, if you ask me”  
“Why don’t we just wait and see what they have to say.” Shiro offered, shrugging with a sheepish smile.  
That seemed to silence them, but didn’t quite stop the anxious glances towards the door or the irrational scenarios from popping up in their minds.  
Half the team jumped when the doors whizzed open.

Other Lance and Other Keith cautiously stepped in, like they had expected there to be a trap,the latter still sniffling slightly. 

Other Keith took notice of everyone staring strangely at them and blushed, embarrassed. He looked to the floor, wringing his hands together nervously.  
Other Lance plopped down on the seat closest and Other Keith followed,  
reaching his hand out-with which Other Lance held gently in his own with practiced ease- just below the table. 

Shiro cleared his throat,  
“We’re not going to hurt either of you,” he stated calmly, pointedly glancing at Keith, ”but we do have…. A few questions, im sure you two can understand that.”

“Who are you?” Keith demanded

“Yeah, and how the quiznak did you even get in here?” Pidge stated.

“And, perhaps, where did you learn to fight like that?” Allura asked curiously.

“Well, I for one wanna know why you’re so violent, when you're technically me?” Lance pouted, taking great effort to ignore the whole hand holding thing. The people of Lance’s dimension gaped at him, even Keith’s usually blank face had broken at the brunette’s revelation.  
Lance smirked, “What, you guys didn’t know? It’s kinda obvious... The different attitudes, the same face, the different armour?” Lance lists with his fingers, looking at the team expectantly.  
He deflated slightly  
“Seriously?! -Not even you Pidge?!- If my knowledge of sci-fi tells me anything, these guys are from a different dimension!” he throws his hands up in frustration as it slowly started to click.  
“That’s what w-we both figured too.” Other Keith confirmed. Not even slightly surprised by the absurd announcement.  
“Perhaps I do have some brains here.” Other Lance added under his breath.  
“If that is true,” Allura started “then how are we to bring the both of you back to your dimension?”  
“W-well, we ,um, kinda got here by accident” Other Keith confessed, his eyes met Allura’s for a brief moment before looking back down and blushing harder.  
“H-hunk, our Hunk, was ,uh, w-working on s-something and, um, ” He looked to Other Lance pleadingly, whom took control of telling the story.  
“And then Katie walked in and started to annoy Hunk”-Pidge and Hunk glanced at each other-, ”and I think that may have tampered with his calculations on the teleportation device he was working on. It might be awhile before they notice we're not where we're supposed to be, even then it’ll take some work to locate us, if even possible...” the Other Lance trails off.

“W-we were supposed to be visiting Atlantis, lance named it, a peaceful planet for a break… they won't expect us back for three more days.” Other Keith sighs.

“A… Teleportation Device?” Pidge says carefully, “is it even possible to ‘accidentally’ teleport to another dimension?”. He rolls his eyes “That’s what just happened, right?” Other Keith, subtly, leaned on Other Lance and he relaxed slightly.  
She narrows her eyes challengingly and begins to form a witty comeback, before Shiro cuts her off.  
“Do you know how to remake it, uh... Other Lance?”.  
Other Keith whispered something to the Lance next to him, he nods “I don’t, but he does” Other Lance tilted his head towards his dimension’s Keith as he blushed lightly, “I’ll, um, go and make a list of the things w-we’ll need…” he said quietly making his way to the exit, “I’ll come with,” Pidge goes to follow Other Keith, earning a curious look from both him and Other Lance, “I’m kinda like the brains of this dimension” Pidge explained, smirking “and someone's gotta help you navigate this place (if it’s any different?)”. Keith smiled back shyly “Ok, th-thank you, Katie”  
“Call me Pidge, I like it better-” and the door closed behind them.  
“I’m gonna leave too, got maintenance and such to keep up on, don’t need this place acting wonky with you two here.” Coran stated while walking to the door, Hunk and Keith following behind “and i’m gonna get some food goo, I haven’t had lunch yet, and then i’ll probably go help Ke-I mean-Other Keith and Pidge with that Teleportation Device”  
“Training deck” was all Keith said.  
All of them leaving without another word.

“And then there were three….” Lance trailed off lazily. 

“I think it’s best if you get to know what our dimension is like so there isn’t any more…. confusion… while you wait...” Allura carefully explained, “I’m sure we’d be happy to fill you in!” she said excitedly, gesturing to Shiro, Lance, and herself.  
“Ok… where do we start?”


	2. A Short Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge learns a little about the others' universe, Other Keith is oblivious and confused, Hunk joins with snacks, and Lance has some interesting news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: although I give Pidge they/them pronouns, I do not give them to Katie. I use She/her pronouns when referencing the Katie of the others' universe, I am sorry if either of these decisions make anyone uncomfortable.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy, Not too much happens in this chapter but I think the next one will have a bit more action...
> 
> Edit: schools tough rn, I dont know when the next chapter will come out, but do know I am still working on it!

“A-and we're also going to need a, umm…. what did Hunk call it?” Other Keith sat with his legs crossed, shifting uncomfortably in his armour, next to Pidge, who was listing all that was necessary to recreate the teleportation device. 

 

“Oh! Wait,” he smiled proudly “they're called  _ mini _ skulltrite discs. And that  _ should _ be it.” 

 

Pidge scanned over the list once more, “Ok, it looks good to me. I have no idea how any of it will fit together, but I'll let you worry about that.” they smirked playfully. “You know, a lot of these items look like they could be in the castle. How did your Hunk come up with such a cool idea and then make it out of extra scrap metal?” 

 

He looked to the window timidly “H-he’s a genius, your guess is as good as mine.” he chuckled softly. “Although, he always tells m-me that I could do way better than him…  because he's ‘more into b-biology than machines’.” he said, while using a deeper tone to impersonate what they assumed to be Hunk’s voice, “He asks all the aliens we meet weird questions.” he scrunched up his nose “One time, he almost had everyone killed trying to count how many tentacles a Klumtop had.”

 

“He sounds like a pretty cool dude.” Pidge commented, enjoying this much more sentimental representation of their red paladin.

 

“Yeah…. He kinda is.” He trailed off awkwardly, playing with the back of his hair.

 

_ Of course,  _ they thought,  _ it wouldn't be Keith without his bad social skills,  _

she snorted, earning a questioning look from him.

 

They had both taken residence in the hanger and hadn’t really gotten the chance to think about anything besides the materials for the tool to send the ‘Others’ back.

 

“So….” Pidge started when the silence had lingered for far too long, “What am I like in your universe?”

 

Keith looked taken aback by the question. 

 

“Are you s-sure you want to know?” He hesitated, “ Katie i-is really different f-from you… i’m not sure you'd like her that much…”

 

Pidge shrugs, “I’m curious."

 

Pidge was never really  _ good _ at reading people, but could tell how wound up he had been and sympathized with him. It's not everyday a friend comes back from the dead. 

 

He wouldn't stop looking back as they walked down the castle hallways. Pidge had figured out, in the short time they'd known each other, that he seemed to feel the most comfortable when on the subject of his teammates; and Pidge was more than willing to take any opportunity to learn about the others’ universe.

 

“W-well, ok. First off, she’s a bit taller than you… a-and like Lance mentioned before, she wears a headband and goes by Katie.” 

_ So far so good, he looks a lot calmer.  _ Pidge sighed in relief.

 

“-a-and she has really long hair, “

_ That’s neat? Did she not have to sneak into the garrison?  _ They speculated, perplexed at the very idea.

 

He smiled nostalgically, rolling his eyes easily,“But she’s kinda lazy and makes fun of my hair.”

 

_ Wait, what? _

“She… makes fun of…  _ your hair _ ?” Pidge says, barely containing their amusement.

 

“Heh, yeah,” he runs a hand through his bangs and shakes his head “and flirts with almost any living being.”

 

“That’s kinda funny,”Pidge snickered.

 

He sends them a questioning look, before looking to his feet,“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, you pretty much described the Lance of my universe.” they scoffed.

 

Keith snapped his attention to them so quick, they thought he’d get whipplash, “W-what?! R-really?” his cheeks reddened,  _ to which Pidge stowed away for later use.  _ He turned back to the window to help reduce the coloring of his cheeks. 

 

“I-i could  _ n-never  _ see Lance doing any of th-that stuff… he’s always j-just so….  _ p-professional _ when we visit other planets.”

 

“Well, don’t worry. You’ll see  _ plenty  _ of  _ that _ the next time we visit a planet.” they teased. Which had provided little comfort and only seemed to increase the red coloring.

 

There was a sudden knock, that made Other Keith jump, and then the tell-tell  _ whizz _ of the door opening.

 

“Hey guys,” Hunk greeted, walking in carrying two bowls of a green gooey substance, “Now, I know Pidge hasn’t eaten anything for dinner yet, but I wasn’t too sure about you, Keith-I mean- other universe Keith.” he rambled.

 

Pidge got up from her seating position “Hunk you won’t believe it,” and met him halfway, helpfully freeing one of his hands from the bowls, “in his universe, i am  _ quite _ the casanova.” they say smugly. 

 

He looks back to Other Keith and offers him the bowl of green, “Is that so?”

 

“Yup.” Pidge replies, popping the ‘p’ at the end.

 

Other Keith secured the bowl with both hands and inspected the contents thoroughly. He'd never seen anything so unappetizing...

 

He smiled at Hunk weakley “Um.. What is this?” 

 

Pidge eyed him curiously “Do you guys  _ not have _ food goo, in your universe?”

 

“Well, um- no, we don’t have that…. We have these weird biscuit thingys-” he uses his hand to form a triangle “-they’re shaped like this- and w-we have a device in the castle that flavors them.” he explains eyes shifting between Pidge, the floor, Hunk, and the distasteful goo.

 

“Whaaaaaaat?..... That is so  _ not  _ fair.” Pidge said with a childish pout.

 

“Yeah! We’re stuck with goo and you get fresh baked goods?” Hunk drew a wounded expression, “And that sounds  _ really  _ hi-tech too.” he whined.

 

Keith puts his hands up in mock defense, “I-i couldn’t even begin describing how those th-things work, and besides… Lance usually cooks for me.” He mumbles the last part out quietly.

 

Hunk gapes “Lance cooks for the team?! And with alien ingredients?!”

 

“Uh…. yes?” he says carefully.

 

Pidge crossed her arms and huffed, “Ain't that just the way.” 

 

“Pidge, stop quoting our Keith.” Hunk says in a nagging mother tone, “Sorry, our Keith is from Texas, so he says weird stuff like that. Pidge thinks it’s funny.” He explains when he sees Other Keith’s inquiring gaze.

 

_ Texas? Is that another planet?  _ Keith mused, 

 

“What…. What is the Keith in this universe l-like?” Other Keith prompted, further stalling having to ingest the unappealing green mush.

 

“You said that Pidge had a headband in your universe right?” Other Keith nods, “In that case, the stuff he was wearing earlier, that was his everyday normal outfit, the shirt, tight pants, belt, and all.” Hunk demonstrated while gesturing and pointing out where the garments would be if he wore them.

 

_ They didn’t bring other outfits? How strange. It must be a custom of some sort, _ Other Keith dismisses.

 

“-and he’s the  _ red paladin _ .”

Keith looks to the red lion then the both of them in alarm. “But if he pilots the Red Lion, who does Allura pilot?” 

 

They share a loathing look, neither willing to reference the Shiro of their universe.

 

Keith catches on, “Oh…” he stills.  _ Shiro is still alive here, right... _

 

He continues on, refusing to make things weird and not quite ready to taste the gross looking goo yet, “So, he’s the red paladin?” 

 

Hunk and Pidge sigh in relief, “No. He’s the black paladin. Like your Lance.” Pidge answers.

 

“Is that Lance from Texas, too?”

 

Hunk laughs, “No, he’s from Cuba.”

 

_ Another planet, the diversity is nice.  _ Keith thinks optimistically.

 

“In my universe,” Keith starts confidently, “Hunk, you're the green paladin. Is that the same here or…?”

 

Hunk smiles “Ah, no, Pidge is green. I'm yellow, like you.”

 

He returns the smile with some strain, “Th-then you can probably feel another presence in your lion?”

 

“Yeah…. I thought I felt something or someone with her…” he said turning towards the bulky lion.

 

“Well, I wonder if piloting is gonna be different? Will you have to share or can you still pilot alone?” Pidge wondered aloud. 

 

“Thats something we can deal with at a-another time.” Other Keith amends, turning back to the green goo in silent disgust.

 

Pidge smiles apologetically, noting his apprehension, and taking a large mouthful of the substance themself. “We know it tastes weird, but you get used to it.”

 

Other Keith nods and hesitantly tastes a small scoop of the green mush. He didn’t think it tasted too bad, it was like a weird mixture of watermelon, cranberry, and a peppery taste, despite the green color.

 

He suppressed the urge to make a face when the flavor turned sour as he swallowed it down.

 

“I don’t think it’s too bad, I can assure you I-I’ve had worse.”

 

Hunk beams “Well hopefully I’ll get the chance to whip up something for the two of you, before you leave, that is.”

 

“Maybe you and Other Lance could trade tips?” Pidge supplies around another spoonful of goo,  _ speak of the devil _ , Pidge thinks as the blue paladin himself bursts into the door panting heavily.

 

“And what brings in the universes’ one and only Romeo?” Pidge quips as he takes a moment to rest.

 

“Keith and Other Me are having a fight!” he exclaims when he finally learns how to breath properly again.

 

“Again?! What happened this time?!” Pidge squawked.

 

“I don’t know! One second, Keith is fighting the gladiator,-And then the next thing I know their calmly talking about how they could beat eachother up! It’s like a dual- or something?! I want witnesses for when Keith gets knocked out!” He smiles excitedly.

 

“S-sorry! I-I should have warned you guys,” Other Keith pipes up, “that’s his  _ thing _ , he likes to ‘test others abilities’. He’s won against nearly everyone he’s fought against.”

 

Hunk wiped his hand down his face in annoyance, “Well Keith is probably gonna give him a run for his money-”

 

_ Wait, are they betting?!  _ Other Keith thought with a scandalized expression.

 

“-He’s currently at level 7 with the gladiator, maybe 8?”

 

Other Keith pales, drawing the attention of Lance,

 

“What level is _ your Lance _ at?” he asks skeptically.

  
Other Keith stands up and heads towards (what he assumes is) the training deck, as the others follow his lead, and hesitantly answers, “The lowest in our team is at level 10…. Lance is at level 18…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> leave a comment or kudos if you want, tell me what you did(and didn't) like, and how i can improve!  
> :-)
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](https://mega-ditto-3.tumblr.com/)


	3. Lost in Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Keith... (but which one...?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE! THIS TOOK SO LONG! I'M SORRY! but seriously, I've been super busy with school and i had finally finished it but i kept putting off posting it.... sorry, I was nervous, if it's below your expectations but i think i did good, enjoy!

The four of them, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith from another universe, walked into the room expecting fire and lots of blood, only to find other Lance removing some of his armor and Keith drinking a water pouch near the entrance.

 

Other Keith went to go help other lance with a particularly hard to reach latch on one of his shoulder pieces, as the garrison trio went to the red paladin.

 

“Honestly, I expected a little more chaos when i got back.” lance raises an eyebrow at Keith and puts on a sly smile, “did you guys  _ wait _ for me?”

 

Keith scoffed, “We didn’t wait for  _ you _ , you ran out yelling about getting the team and he wanted to take off some armour so it’d be more fair or something…” he said nodding to the only two other people in the room. 

 

“Not that that’s gonna matter” pidge pretended to cough out as Keith narrowed his eyes.

 

“What did you sa-”

 

Lance covered Pidge’s mouth with his hand, “She said good luck, and uh, be careful….?” he responded for her using his best poker face.

 

Keith raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior but only shrugged as he put down the drink, “Thanks.”

 

Unbeknownst to them, Other Keith and Other Lance had already finished shedding the bulky parts of the armour. Only the main body of it remained: the chest, the torso, and most of the leg gear. The two communicating effectively in looks and small movements after years of training.

 

‘Go easy on them’ Other Keith warned.

 

‘I can try’ he shrugged.

 

Other Keith traded places with his look alike as he gave his Lance a thumbs up and stood near the wall with an uncertain smile.

 

“Go Keith!” Pidge encouraged with a fist in the air.

 

“Don’t let my pretty face distract you!” Lance called after him.

 

Keith ignored them in favor of watching his opponent carefully, Other Lance doing the same, the two fighters were preparing for a good fight.

 

“Are you using your standard?” Other Lance asked nonchalantly as he went to the a wall of altean weapons and opted for a staff in favor of his bayard.

 

Keith said nothing in response as he unhooked his bayard from his jeans and materialized it, going into his fighting stance, something that his teammates had seen countless times before. 

 

However, this time Keith didn't know his opponent. Sure, he had the face of lance but this lance didn't give a lopsided grin when getting ready to face him. No, this lance held his own body in a similar form as himself, giving nothing away to his foes. His face was closed off, guarded and the slightest movement of Keiths body drew Other Lance’s eyes, like he was waiting for the oncoming attacks. 

 

_ Definitely not like lance… that makes things a bit easier. _

 

Keith was the first to strike, turning his bayard into the sword and lunging at him with great speed. As quick as Keith was Other Lance was faster, making a show of easily dodging blow after blow without the need to draw his own weapon. Face neutral as if he were on the sidelines watching the fight with the rest, Other Lance kept up the composed and passive air, causing Keith to steadily become frustrated and his temper to boil over until the attacks were no longer controlled or carefully thought out. At one particularly badly aimed swipe Other Lance grabbed onto Keith’s arm by the wrist and easily smacked the bayard out of his hand, disarming him as the sword skidded away from the two, out of arm's reach. 

 

Keith glanced at the people outside of their impromptu-battle, he could see pidge and hunk intently focused on the battle. Other him looked relaxed and pleased at the display of control Other lance was capable of, and lance- ... Lance looked worried. 

 

_ He shouldn't look at me like that, _

 

“Give up yet?” Other Lance asked, hardly out of breath and sounding as if he only went for a short walk in the park and not battle with an angry red teen. 

 

_ Because the fights not over. _

 

Keith let out a frustrated huff and brought his fists close up to his face, causing Other Lance to give a slight smirk at the indication, “Nope.”

 

Other Lance was the first to make a move this time, starting to get bored and not wanting the fight to last much longer. He went to punch Keith in the chest,  _ hard.  _

 

However, Keith saw the movement and was able to block his chest in just enough time, the blow still sending him to the ground. With only enough time to scramble to his feet Other Lance was given a wide shot of opportunities and finished him off by swiping his leg under keith and letting him slam into the ground again. Finally putting his borrowed staff to good use Other Lance held keith to the ground by letting the staff loom over him threateningly. 

 

“Looks like I win.” Other Lance said without a hint of smugness. He drew back the weapon and offered his hand to help him up.

 

For a moment Keith forgot he wasn't looking at the lance he knew, he was surprised and proud that the one on one training was finally paying off. He smiled, and then remembered who he was really seeing. He tried to cover the oncoming smile with a cough. “Yeah, uh, nice job.” He stumbled through his words, as he stood up in his own, pretending he hadn't seen the outstretched hand and dusted off his pants.

 

Other Lance seemed unaffected by Keiths lame excuse for a compliment, “thanks, me and ke-er- sorry, the Keith of my universe could give your team some pointers some time if you'd like?”

 

Keith looked at Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, his expression somewhere between fond and determined. He looked at Other Lance, his newest rival if he ever had one, with respect, “yeah, that's a good idea.”

 

The people previously cheering on the sidelines walked towards the duo, 

 

Other Keith taking his time to stride to the winner,  “wow lance, that was pretty cool,” he raised an eyebrow with a playful smile “I’ve never seen anything like that, no hitting and all dodging? You've never done that, didn’t think you could. ” He shook his head, “what  ‘other’ secrets are you hiding?" he teased, throwing in a wink when he noticed the rest of the group not paying attention.

 

Other Lance offered his own smile, “Seriously a pun?” He shook his head. “And don't you remember? I did the same thing with that one brutish 4 armed glonker that wanted to marry you.”

 

He blushed and his smile widened. “How could I forget?”

 

“I can't believe you just got owned by  _ lance. _ " pidge said dejectedly shaking her head in defeat and looked over to hunk “I guess I owe you five bucks when we get back earth, huh?”

 

Other lance looked back to Other Keith and mouthed  _ Earth? _

 

He just shrugged in reply. 

 

Hunk smiled smugly ”I never doubted you, lance.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, “That wasn’t even him, though-” 

 

“Thank you, hunk.” lance poked Keith's arm, which had started to turn a light pink color. Lance leaned closer, “that looks like its gonna turn into a nasty bruise." He hid his concern by shaking his head in mock disappointment “you might get a lecture from space dad, again.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes “it's fine. “he pushed him away a little with his ‘good' hand as lane pouted.

 

“What's a space dad?” Other keith whispered under his breath.

 

“Maybe it's Coran?” Other Lance whispered back at the same low volume.

 

Other Keith chuckled quietly “I wouldn't be surprised. He is rather fatherly-”

“-I’ll put a bruise on your face, Lance!”

 

The two then turned back to see the conversation between the red and blue paladin had escalated. There faces too close to be unfriendly, yet in hostile poses.

 

Shiro sighed, “Do I have to claim these kids as mine?” he said as he walked over to the two arguing teens, “Alright you two, break it up! How about we all head to the dining hall and take some time to cool off and talk about the upcoming mission, then get some rest?”

 

_ When did he get in here? _

 

The two glared at one another for a moment longer before agreeing and following their teammates to the the dining area, every so often sending sour  looks at each other along the way. 

 

As they all walked, Other Keith looked to Other Lance, “Were we ever like that?”

 

“Absolutely not.” 

 

\--------

 

“Allright paladins and… you two?” Allura’s eyebrows pinched together before she brushed off the presence of the two now fully armoured Other black and yellow paladins. “This next quintant, we will be visiting lumnoom.” She pulled up a hologram of a mostly green planet with pink bodies of water. “This planet is quite heavily armed but if we can remove the galra’s forces, we can ally with the people on it, in my time they had  grand parties to celebrate a successful harvest of their wide variety of fruits and vegetables. They traveled across the galaxies to obtain them. “ she said wistfully gazing at the planet.

 

“Is the food safe?” Hunk asked, “For us? I mean.” He was hoping that maybe some earth food made it to the planet, he'd love to see how they worked with alien ingredients.

 

Allura tapped a finger on her chin thoughtfully, “Well, I think I can remember there-”

 

“Excuse me, but did you say… that it was a galra occupied planet? And….. That there are civilians there?” Other lance interrupted, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, except other keith who was looking at the planet in awe. 

 

“Yes, we're going to free them.” Allura promised.

 

Other lance, for the first time since he arrived, looked surprised. He stared at the hologram and his mouth drew a hard line.

 

“I believe, we covered zarkon in our little chat? You said his empire and him existed in your universe, correct?” Allura continued skeptically. Maybe she'd misheard him earlier?

 

“We have a z-zarkon.” Other Keith said, after he realized Other Lance wasn't going respond anytime soon. He pursed his lips “but we only fight him and his army… we don't-save anyone?” He tried, cringing at his own words.

 

This seemed to create a wide range of reactions from the beings of this universe. 

 

Lance tightly held the fabric of his shirt on his chest with a scandalized expression, Keith was almost seething with clenched fists, hunk and Coran both shared looks of horror. Allura’s jaw dropped in shock, Pidge looked like they'd been stabbed in the back, and Shiro held a carefully stoic expression only his tensing arms gave him away. 

 

All of which caused Other Keith to stiffen in alarm, his eyes unfocused slightly yet remained sharp and all coherent thoughts were replaced with:  _ danger, danger, danger, danger, dange- _

 

Lances expression darkened, “You don't save people? You don't save anyone?!” he snarled, Lance stood from his seat abruptly and slammed his hands on the table. “what kind of defenders  _ are _ you?!”

 

The yelling took other keith out of his own head and back to the present situation as he scrambled to find his words, “I didn't-! That's not-!”

 

“Don't you care about them?!” Pidge stood up too and Other Keith paled, now that Pidge-now that they  _ all _ seemed much scarier than before, he cowered in his chair and he couldn't feel his fingers anymore.

 

“What about their families?!” Pidge continued relentlessly and hugged themself as angry tears threatened to fall.

 

Other Keith was paralyzed by the hurt in their eyes “I-i-i-i-" he stuttered and couldn't think of something to say to make them stop _looking at him_ _like that!_

 

Other Lance could see that Other Keith was becoming quickly overwhelmed, he grit his teeth and stood to meet these accusations with an easy explanation, “We don't  _ have _ planets to save.” and the room shifted.

 

That single sentence spoke volumes, apparently, as all previous thoughts of anger seeped out of Lance's body. Both lances relaxed back into their chairs and Other Keith lowered his head.

 

Everyone stayed silent for awhile, taking in the new information and feeling guilty as Other Keith failed to discretely calm his breathing and Other Lance put a supporting hand on his back. 

 

Keith was starting to notice just how interesting the design of the walls were, before coran decided to break the tense atmosphere.

 

“Perhaps, we all need a bit of time to process these revelations respectively… would you like me to show you to your rooms?”

 

Other Keith nodded as him and other Lance stood to follow the older altean out of the room.

 

\--------

 

The stroll to their rooms was relatively peaceful without the awkward feeling with pidge or the urgency when they were rushing to the training deck. No. This one seemed more relaxed as coran talked about everything and nothing at all. Other Keith was glad for the distraction and Other lance was relieved as the silence was filled.

 

Coran stopped outside of the door and nodded to Other Lance, “this is your room, Lance 2.0-" he turned around swiftly and stepped forward, “- and now if you'll follow me, Keith #2, it's just a little further…. Over…. Here….” He trailed off as he noticed Other Keith not following and his clear apprehension.

 

Other Lance cleared his throat, “would it be alright if we share?” It sounded almost rehearsed, but Coran merely nodded again.

 

“Yes, that’s alright. I'm sure if I were in your situation, I would want to do the same." he said cheerfully and smiled under his moustache. “I imagine it's similar to the many sleepovers the paladins have hosted before.”

 

“Maybe we could join in one before we leave.” Lance smiled back as he opened the door to his- _ now their _ room and started to explore it.

 

Keith shuffled awkwardly in the doorway for a few moments before he shifted to coran with a hesitant smile “just so you know… you act exactly like the Coran of our universe, it's kind of nice?” He twirled a short strand of his hair, “since, everything is so different here… it's refreshing, uh-sorry, is that -like, weird?” His eyebrows drew up.

 

Coran shook his head, “no, I can understand that, I'll just take it as a compliment!”

 

Other Keith blushed lightly but his smile faltered, “ok, well, goodnight.” And he joined Other lance in the room as the door closed automatically. He sighed in relief taking in the nearly barren room. 

 

“The rooms look the same as ours, maybe we should leave a note to remind us we're in another universe?” 

 

Keith relaxed and snickered at him. “I think the fact we only have our battle suits to wear will be reminder enough.”

 

Lance was laying on his back on the floor, his head propped up on the wall directly next to the bed and his nose in an altean book. Keith laid down on the book peering at the book over his shoulder.

 

“What's it about?”

 

Lance raised the book higher, so he could read along. “It's a romance novel about an Ardenem and a Blooksur falling in love, or something.”

 

“Anything look familiar? Perhaps, the shyer one uses cheesy pick up lines given from their equally cheesy friend. Or maybe, the serious and handsome one figures out their crush and just straight up  _ asks _ them to go out with them?” he said with a raised eyebrow and playful smile.

 

“I dont know, havent gotten that far in the book, yet.”

 

Keith pouted, “Laaaaaaaance, “ he whined.

 

Lance raised an eyebrow “yes, dearest?”

 

Keith hesitated and started picking at the gloved fingers of his suit nervously, “About that…” 

 

Lance put down the book and sat up so he was facing the black haired teen. He patiently waited for Keith to put the words together, and gently held his hand, giving it a small squeeze of reassurance.

 

Keith stopped fiddling with his glove and met Lance’s understanding eyes, he took a deep breath before closing his eyes tiredly, “I don't think we should tell them about…  _ us _ .” 

 

He opened his eyes to gauge lance’s opinion and sighed a bit when he only saw the carefully neutral expression, but he continued, “you know I love you, but it's obvious that those two out there aren't-quite-this-level, yet. It would just make them feel weird or awkward about each other. We shouldn't be here, or at least we shouldn't influence their feelings...” 

 

He held lances hand in both of his, trying to feel the creases and scar through the suit’s fabric. “It wouldn't be right of us. So we'll just have to make do with the time we can spare alone, this  _ is _ our 2 week off ‘vacation’.” He added looking to Lance with such a loving expression.

 

It made lance’s calm and serious expression break out into a cheesy smile, “How can I do that when you're always so cute all the time?” He teased with a wink.

 

Keith blushed but rolled his eyes amusingly, “you got through today, didn't you?”

 

“But it was  _ torture _ ! Just you talking in the hallway  _ with coran _ made me want to kiss you! You need to tone it done, you're at a level 20, here,-” he said dragging his hand up pointing towards the ceiling, and then putting it as low as the bed “- I need you to be here, a level 3 or something.” He pouted. Only receiving a giggle and short sweet kiss as an apology.

 

“I'll try, but I think you can manage,” he stifled a yawn, “i'm gonna look for some night clothes. This suit is uncomfortable.”

 

“Really? I forgot I was wearing it honestly.” He chuckled, 

 

“-gonna take a shower, can you set me out some clothes when you find some?”

“-Sure.”

 

Although it was muffled, the older altean’s ears were able to pick up the conversation, his moustache twitched.

 

_ This is… new. Never thought I'd see the day these two got along  _ this _ well.  _

 

_ I'll just keep this bit of knowledge to myself,  _

  
_ … for now at least. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup, that's it! Keith(s) can't catch a break. This was mostly to set up for what is to come, I'm so excited! I hope i can start squeezing in more romance as i go, please be patient with me I have no idea how to romance(What is love? baby don't hurt me). Be kind to me in the comments, but criticism and tips are welcome!


	4. Uhhh... I'm not dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me, trying to explain myself:

Hi, hello!

So, uh. I'm mega-ditto.

Nice to meet you, and I just wanna start with an apology! I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in what… 4 or 5 months?

I'm gonna be honest, I was honestly going to get back to writing when school started. It helps me de-stress and relax when I had to put pages of essays together. I already felt bad about not informing you guys on the temporary hiatus/break, but I'm afraid that's not going to stop anytime soon.

I live in Hitchcock, Texas. And although we weren't affected as badly as some people, me and my family suffered damage from it. My classes were even moved two weeks back, so things could get back in order, but unfortunately that's not enough time to finish an entire house…  
But, I still have a house and my family only lost one car (so, I can still drive to the college), and we're all safe, so that's good.  
Had I known the hurricane would've affected my life this much, I assure you, I would've been cranking out a ton more of these chapters…

but just so y'all know:

I will be continuing this story

I have everything planned out already anyway :)

I just need time, parts of it are complete across three separate chapters, but I still need to complete them fully. Does that make sense?

So, since school started today, I'm hoping I'll become inspired and able to type them with ease as this year progresses. Things will probably be a little slow, since there are repairs to be made, but I'll figure it out. 

;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might delete this when I finally post a new chapter, but maybe I won't. Maybe I'll keep it as a reminder.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything like this in my life, but some criticism and tips would be greatly appreciated! This thing will probably be about 9 chapters if all goes well. Thank you for reading!


End file.
